object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life
Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life is the third episode of Object Hyperverse. In the episode, Eggy is eliminated and the challenge is a obstacle course. The Splashy Bubbles were up for elimination. Transcript Basket: Hey Cotton Candy, who do you think is going to be eliminated? Cotton Candy: TNT! Basket: But, he's on our team, and the other team is up for elimination! Cotton Candy: Oh, then I pick Tomato. Door: Well, let's see who is going to be right! TEAM FLAMING FIRES! GET OVER TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! Tomato: Well, Finally. The first person to leave! Door: You're right, so lets see the likes! EGGY: 1 LIKE SWORDY: 1 LIKE EVERYONE ELSE GOT NONE Door: Well... That's a coincidence. It's a tie! Swordy: Well, who wins the prize? It better be me... Door: Actually, it's none of you! Swordy: WHAT?? Door: Yes, now time to see who's going home! Show the votes! EGGY: 1 VOTE KETCHUP: 1 VOTE EVERYONE ELSE GOT NONE Door: Well, everyone but Eggy and Ketchup gets Cupcakes as prizes! There just plain vanilla. Marker: What good are vanilla cupcakes Volleyball: Well, they're delicious! Door: Well, it's another tie! The tiebreaker is to eat these cupcakes as fast as you can! (Eggy just screams at them, while Ketchup ate them all) Ketchup: I just want to say, your a HORRIBLE baker. Door: Whatever, Eggy, you're the first person to be eliminated! Bye-bye! Cheeseburger: But where are the eliminated contestants going to? Door: They're going to the TOL! Ketchup: What's the TOL? Door: The Tub of Losers, of course! (Eggy gets flinged into the TOL) Door: Now for the challenge! Button: But first, why did you steal the title from another show by FCO? Door: Stop breaking the fourth wall! And I don't know. The challenge is to cross the obstacle course! Button: Also you stole this challenge from BFDI. Door: Do you want to be automatically eliminated? (Button walks away.) Door: So yeah. Just do the challenge. TNT: I NEED A HEADSTART! (Pushes everyone out of the way) Remote: Hey! That's no fair! Door! TNT is breaking the rules! Door: Don't care. Sweatdrop: LET'S JUST START RUNNING! But wait, Remote, TNT is on our team. Remote: But he is a meanie! Sweatdrop: We need to start too, let's go! Volleyball: Aren't we supposed to be running? Tomato: Oh yes, go. TNT: Finally! More screen time! Hmm... how do I get up that wall... Remote! DO IT FOR ME! Remote: Uhh, no. TNT: 'WELL FINE! '(Picks up Remote and throws her off of the course) Remote: Huh? Where am I? Door: You're in the loser's waiting area. Remote: Ah great! TNT! TNT: '''I DON'T CARE!!! '''CUP! GET ME UP! Cup: Uh oh! Volleyball: Don't worry cup! (Kicks off TNT) Marker: What was that for! You should've kicked off cup too! Volleyball: Yeah, I don't care! I wanted to protect cup! At least I knocked off TNT. Button: Really? A wall? Paperclip: Yeah, I know. It's stupid. (Button and Paperclip climb to the top) Cotton Candy: Come on Basket, Dicey and EC! Let's climb up the wall TOGETHER! EC: Okay. (Climbs up) Dicey: What about me? I have no arms! Basket: Get in me! (Dicey climbs into Basket)￼ (Button is running, and then he runs into bottomless pit) Button: Ah great! Paperclip! Run for me! Paperclip: Okay. (She jumps over the bottomless pit)￼ (Meanwhile, Basket, Dicey, EC, Cotton Candy, Cup, SD, Tomato, Volleyball, Marker and Swordy gets to the top) Ketchup: French Fry! Why aren't you climbing up? French Fry: Because I'm like, texting. Ketchup: Well you need to hurry for two reasons, 1: The other team is passing us and 2: Mustard is trying to kiss me again! French Fry: Whatever. (The other team passes and knocks off Ketchup, French Fry, Mustard, Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit) Cotton Candy: Uh oh! A bottomless pit! Come on alliance we can jump over it TOGETHER! (Cotton Candy, Basket and EC jump over) EC: Dicey! Come over here! Dicey: Uhh, I'm not so sure... EC: Come on, you can make it! Jump! (Dicey tried to jump, but fails and falls into the pit.) Basket: OH NO! ONE OF OUR ALLIANCE MEMBERS ARE DOWN THERE! Oh well. (Basket, EC and Cotton Candy continue) Tomato: Hey Volleyball! Isn't this a good time for a prank? Volleyball: No! We're right in a challenge right now! Tomato: I don't care. (Kicks off Cup) EC: (glare at Tomato) That was mean! Sweatdrop: That was mean! (Punches Tomato off) EC: Wow! That was a great punch, SD! Sweatdrop: I know, I've been practicing Karate! (Punches once again, knocks off Swordy and Marker) (The remaining contestants reach some piles of hay. They need to find the needle in the haystack) Paperclip: Ah great! Volleyball: How do I find it? Paperclip: You look for it in the haystack ya dum-dum! Sweatdrop: I have an idea... (She runs at super fast speeds and the hay flies away. The needle is laying on the floor.) Volleyball: Oh no! The other team is going to win again! (Volleyball does the same thing, knocking over Cotton Candy, Basket and EC) (Paperclip is having a very hard time. She finally finds it and runs to the next section.) (The next section is 2 empty buckets of water. The team with the most water win.) Sweatdrop: This is easy! (Runs at fast speeds, however, Volleyball trips her, making her spill all the water into the Flaming Fires tank) Door: The Flaming Fires win! Vote for a member of the Splashy Bubbles to be eliminated and vote for a contestants to win a prize by May 20th. Sweatdrop Cotton Candy Basket Dicey Remote Cup Eraser Cap Button Paperclip TNTCategory:Episodes Category:2017